vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Young
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Lizard Form= |-|Omi's powers= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Mask of the Green Monkey= |-|Chi Absorbed= |-|Heylin Dragon= Summary Chase Young was a renegade Xiaolin monk turned evil in exchange for superhuman strength and immortality. Chase was once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near-Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase served as a continuously impending villain to the Xiaolin monks. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A | At least 5-A, likely higher | At least 5-A, likely higher. Low 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Chase Young Origin: Xiaolin Showdown Gender: Male Age: Over 1500 years Classification: Former Xiaolin Monk, Warrior of Heylin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, Endurance, Master Hand-to-Hand Combat, Master at using various weapons, Shapeshifting, Tiger Sense, Immortality (Type 1), Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Interdimensional Battlefield Removal, Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Restricted Flight, Summoning, Illusion Creation, Life Creation, Non-Corporeal (Via Mask of the Green Monkey), Size Manipulation (Via Dragon Helmet), Portal Creation, Can make his Kwan-Dao blade appear in his hands at any time, Can manipulate the places and areas of his domain that were being watched by his crystal eyeball, Can turn humans into animals and animals into human warriors, Can turn his body parts into living beings | All abilities enhanced, Reality Warping,' 'Elemental Transmutation (Like turning water into lava) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Plunged the Earth into 1,000 years of Darkness and completely split the planet in two with a single hand gesture) |''' Large Planet level''' (Traded blows with Master Monk Guan, who was strong enough to stalemate his base form in a 30 day long battle) | At least Large Planet level (Reshaped the whole world, in order to create a place of complete chaos. Has the combined strength of himself and Omi, who Chase stated was comparable to his own), likely higher (His reality warping powers should scale to that of Wuya, who could warp the surface of the Sun) | At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Can knock out the monks with ease). Universe level+ with the Scythe of the Stars (Capable of tearing apart the Space-Time Continuum) | At least Multi-Universe level (He was going to destroy the entire Multiverse. Space-Time shatters from his mere presence and he blew up the Cosmic Dragon's Physical Form in one blast) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than Omi, who outpaced Dojo) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+. Potentially Speed of Light (Via Shard of Lightning) | Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman,' '''likely '''Class 10 '|''' At least Class 10 |''' '''At least Class 10', likely '''higher' | At least''' Class 10', likely '''higher' | Unknown, likely far higher Striking Strength: Class XMJ | Class XMJ | At least Class XMJ | At least Class XMJ, Universal+ '''| At least '''Multi-Universal Durability: Large Planet level (None of the Monks attacks can even phase him, let alone hurt him. Took hits from Master Monk Guan in 30 day long battle) |''' Large Planet level ' (Took hits from the Master Monk Guan) | At least '''Large Planet level' (Far superior than his normal form. Should be as durable as both him and Omi combined) | At least Large Planet level, likely higher | At least Multi-Universe level (Only the Cosmic Dragon, Tai Shui, could do him any harm) Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary (Created a planetary storm with a single hand gesture and split the planet in two. [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chase_shatters_planets.gif Shattered planets during Xiaolin Chronicles]. Created a fire ball larger than the Earth and Moon), Interdimensional via portals (Threw Hannibal Roy Bean into the Yin-Yang world without the use one the Yo-yo's) | At least Multi-Universal as the Heylin Dragon Standard Equipment: His Kwan-Dao Sword, the Staff of Ku and Scythe of the Stars Intelligence: Extremely High. Chase Young has been a skilled fighter for over a 1000 years, gaining direct training from Grand Master Dashi during his prime. Chase has shown exponential skills in both magic and martial arts, as indicated by the fact that he was still able to hold his own against Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya while weakened. He is also extremely manipulative and cunning, as seen in how he tricked Omi into joining him, or how he tricked Omi into losing his good side. His magic is almost unparalleled, only rivaled by Wuya herself. Weaknesses: During the Heylin Eclipse, Chase Young can become weak, almost powerless Feats: *Shatters Planets Casually by Walking. *Tearing apart the Space-Time Continuum of the Dragon Dimension from just a taste of his power. *One Dimension Crumbling by his mere presence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base '-Weather Manipulation:' Chase Young has been shown to be able to manipulate the weather on multiple occasions, being able to move clouds, cause thunderbolts or affect the color of the sky. He can use this to attack enemies across the planet (such as in Bird of Paradise) or simply to strike foes from a distance. '-Levitation:' Chase is able to levitate and leap great distances. Its not clear if this is just an innate ability of his or if he uses his telekinesis or some other power to hover. While never stated, its likely that this is how he is able to traverse the world at great speeds. '-Energy Manipulation:' Chase Young was shown to be able to blast green energy from his hands. In his lizard form, these blast were strong enough to easily burn down the Xiaolin Temple, which contains several buildings and large spaces. Similar abilities shown to be able to set entire towns ablaze in past times. '-Martial Arts:' Chase Young is a masterful martial artist with well over 1,000 years of training and experience under his belt. Initially, Chase was so much more skillful, swifter and stronger than everyone else, that no one could even lay a finger on him. Even when he was depowered, he was able to hold his own against the likes of Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean due to his overwhelming skill. '-Telekinesis:' With a mere hand gesture, Chase Young is capable of moving people and objects with his mind. With Omi's Powers '-Reality Warping:' After he gained Omi's "dots", Chase gained powerful reality warping powers. He was able to effortlessly warp the entire world into a land of perpetual chaos and chained the skies color to a dark red. Omi, with the same powers managed to completely reversed Chases warped version of the Earth. '-Elemental Transmutation:' During Finding Omi, Chase was capable turning water into lava, in which he manipulated to completely destroy a village, just to prove a point to Omi. '-Energy Blast:' With Omi's "dots", he is capable of blasting beams of concentrated energy from his forehead. These beams are hot enough to fry a bird, and they should be far stronger than his energy blast in his lizard form, which could burn entire towns. File:Chase_elemental.gif|Chase as he effortlessly destroys a village, just to prove his evilness File:Chase_energy.gif Key: Base | Lizard Form | With Omi's powers | Chi Absorbed | Heylin Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2